


Disloyalty of the Heart 心不由己

by Yaegaki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris从未爱过。他没有什么能为自己参考。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disloyalty of the Heart 心不由己

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Disloyalty of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52600) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> 译者声明：我在看TOS时就萌上他们俩了……十一年四个月零五天的下属可不是白当的啊啊啊啊（鸡血状态）结果没想到Kianspo大神居然写了AOS的文这叫我情何以堪………………TAT翻这个完全是我的自、我、满、足。因为和宅大副文同时翻译所以这篇每次更新的量会少一点（本来也就是个中短篇……）。各位GN如果喜欢请去支持原文:D
> 
> 另，这篇文是2010年写的，虽然它本身有个苦尽甘来的HE但联系ST12的话就是个大！悲！剧！所以大家想好了再跳OK？>_>

_****Disloyalty of the Heart** ** _  
****心不由已** **

  
  
  
  


        Chris踏进医疗舱时正值舰上的深夜，灯光为了不打扰伤患都调至最暗。Chris下意识地小心向前一步，扫视着室内寻找他首席医官的踪迹。  
        “舰长。”  
        Chris差点跳起来，转身180度去面对他在找的人。  
        “该死的，Phil，”他对着医生扬起的眉毛低声咒骂，“你是故意 _ _想__ 让我犯心脏病对不对？”  
        “当然啦，”Phil Bayce懒洋洋地答道，因为病患们的缘故把话里的讽刺之意收敛了些，“不然我在这里还能有什么事做？”  
        Chris扫了一眼人满为患的医疗舱：“屠夫的账单是多少？”【译注1】  
        Phil缩了缩。“我真讨厌你对我引用奥布莱恩的东西；通常说明这下我们麻烦大了。”Chris面有愠色地横他一眼，首席医官揉揉他的额头。“六人死亡、三十一人受伤，其中重伤十四人。那些该死的毒气弹杀伤力可不小，我需要尽快把他们送到基地去。”他尖锐地看着他的舰长，“我们没有足够的人手和器械去应付这么多死伤者。”  
        Chris点头，心里因那些数字凉了个透。即使作为一名舰长已经十年有余，他也从来无法习惯这个。  
        “Chris，”Phil开口，低了一个八度的声音让Chris为他即将听到的消息做好准备。  
        Chris再度点头，嘴唇抿成一条直线。“我知道他当时和最后一组在一起。” _ _是他们决意放弃的那组。__ “他怎么样了？”  
        “他会挺过来的，”Phil摇摇头，眉头皱得更紧，“但是Chris，他是自己 _ _扑__ 进去的；有个被他带出来的女人这么告诉我。他在收到传送上去的命令之后又跑了回去；他救回来七个人——鬼才知道他是怎么在那些东西四处乱冒的情况下带着他们穿过雷区的。他能次次都反应及时靠的真是运气。”  
        Chris咬紧牙关点了点头。他已经从Number One【译注2】和一名生还者那里听过整个故事了。  
        “我能——？”  
        “在那边。”Phil叹着气把手一挥。“手下留点情。我已经给他上过一课了。”  
        “他肯定又是左耳进右耳出，”Chris满腹牢骚。  
        他蹑手蹑脚地来到房间另一头，向一扇隔离屏后面张望一眼后踏了进去。他深吸一口气； _ _他能搞定这个。__  
        躺在床上的Spock显得出奇地僵硬。他直直地望着天花板，周身的空气带着一股吓人的漠然。Chris的心脏缩紧了。换做平常，不论Spock在做什么、是睡是醒，他看起来都像是流动的诗篇。  
        “舰长。”Spock打破了他的僵直，眨眨眼看向Chris，谢天谢地，他的眼中又恢复了少许生气。  
        “你可气死我了。”在Chris发觉时这话已经脱口而出。  
        Spock又眨了眨眼。“我——”  
        “闭嘴。”  
        Spock听话地垂下眼，剩下Chris再度惊叹—— _ _他会有厌倦这个的一天吗？__ ——于那华丽浓黑的睫毛，为Spock的脸庞添上一笔柔和、略天真的神情。  
        “你什么时候以为自己可以不听命令了，嗯？”Chris带着怒意的低语不依不饶。  
        Spock迅速抬头看他，一片让人疯狂的自责和挑衅的混合物在眼中激荡。他一言不发，就那么用他那令人无法容忍的『很抱歉让您不快但我对自己的行为毫不后悔所以您想骂就骂吧』的表情盯着Chris。而Chris认为那个表情应该被法律禁止。  
        “你这个不要命的傻孩子，Spock，”Chris喃喃说道，一边嫌弃自己的软弱。“你今天差点就死了，你明不明白？”  
        Spock温柔的声音拔高了些。“那并没有发生。”  
        然后他的手指环住了Chris的手腕；Chris觉得心脏紧得发疼，因为Spock开始小声、压抑地咳嗽，在他艰难地往肺里吸气时还发出了糟糕的嘶嘶声。Chris握紧了Spock的手、探过身去，另一只手轻轻搭上他的肩膀。  
        “很难受吗？要不要我去叫Phil？”  
        Spock短暂地又咳了几声，小小地摇了摇头。  
        “他说——这会发生……正常的，”他气息微弱地喘道。  
        Chris闭上眼，仍然停在Spock上方，专注地听着他的呼吸声趋于平稳。  
        “Chris，”Spock沙哑地开口。Chris看着他。“我会好起来的。”  
        Chris知道他是在安慰自己，但听起来仿佛他本人也迫切地需要这个。  
        “你当然会好起来，”Chris附和道，把那只握在掌中的手举到唇边，“我不能关一个病人的禁闭，而你绝对逃不掉；别怀疑，我抗令的朋友。”  
        他疲惫而带着一丝惶恐的幽默赢得了一根上挑的眉毛，和那双深不见底的眼中重新燃起的温暖。  
        “我从未怀疑过你，舰长。”  
        “很好。”Chris颔首，吻了吻那只手然后小心地把它放回Spock的身侧。“那就这么定了：你、我、还有镣铐的一场约会。”  
        Spock的双眼微微瞪大了，Chris见状轻笑出来。他不该笑的，但他就是忍不住，于是他伸手梳了梳Spock的头发。  
        “做个好梦，”他低语，感受着Spock作为回应的轻哼。  
  
  
*  
  
  
       他们第一次在一起时，Spock还是个士官学员，而Chris是个代课的实习指导。Spock的嘴唇在Chris的吻下颤抖不已，训练场上空倾泻而下的雨和雪浇得他们脸上手上湿糊糊的。Chris忘乎所以，一只手纠缠在Spock湿透的发间，另一只扣住他的下颚；Chris贪婪地吻着他，除了自己熊熊燃烧的欲火之外对任何事都不屑一顾。Spock几乎是怯怯地试图抽身，但Chris不准他这么做，而Spock本人又无法对一名上级军官使用武力。  
        突然之间，他如梦初醒地意识到了自己在干什么。他将自己一把拉开，满脸惊恐地看着Spock。Spock就那么站着，微肿的嘴唇仍然张开着，双眼圆睁而困惑。他看起来一点儿也不像Chris在自己的课上见到的那个滴水不漏的瓦肯小子。Chris呻吟一声，喃喃地说着各种道歉的话然后拖着不稳的双腿跌跌撞撞地跑了。他从未如此失控过。 _ _从未。__ 如果Spock要去投诉他性骚扰的话，Chris绝不会反抗。  
        而Spock没有。代替那个的是两天之后，Chris收到了一封书面通知说Spock学员将不再属于他的实习小组。当晚Chris因为饮酒量超标而被三间酒吧请出门外。  
        之后又过了三天，他发现Spock在他临时居所的门口等着他。Chris让对方进了门，输入密码的时候他的双手颤抖不已。他一个字也说不上来。  
        说话的是Spock。他说了什么冥想的事，告诉Chris一堆冗长的、有关精神和身体的平衡的东西，以及它们是如何让自己迷惑的。Chris想着 _ _难怪了，这些东西听起来能打懵佛祖，__ 虽然他根本没在听。他看着Spock在他的小房间里走来走去，看着Spock的嘴唇发出一个个音节组成那些大多数学员闻所未闻的词语，看着Spock的双眼闪耀着某些Chris根本无法辨识的东西。  
        他不知道这是怎么发生的，但就这么地，在所有这些当中，他吻了Spock，像第一次那样激烈。Spock的嘴唇又抖了起来，可这次有所不同的是他回应了这个吻。犹豫不定、小心翼翼地——仿佛他正在冰面行走——但Spock _ _确实__ 回吻了他。  
        想到他可能是第一个如此亲吻Spock的人、第一个如此亲暱地抚触他的人、第一个—— _ _跟他做爱__ 的人，这个念头使Chris晕头转向、溃不成军。他自己第一次的经验就够尴尬了。Chris对处子从来没什么兴趣，聪明的他懂得享受经验带来的好处，所以他不懂，无法理解那股突如其来的疯狂独占欲是哪里来的。仅是 _ _想象__ 别人会看到Spock苍白的肌肤像这样涌上血色、会品尝它、会听到那些几不可闻的声音，就足以使Chris呼吸急促。  
        不过那不可能，他知道——脑中那一小块尚未被欲火吞噬的部分如此理论道。没有人会在有权如此碰触Spock之后还会放他走。没有任何一个精神正常的人会，那是肯定的。  
        他在意识到这一点的同时又被另一个发现醍醐灌顶。Spock从他的小组转走并不是因为他不想再见到Chris——而正是由于这样才能这么做。Spock想要他，只是无法开口。而他也无需开口——毕竟他人都在这里了。他是凭着自己的意志来找Chris的，没有什么其它念头能比这个更让Chris飘飘然了。  
        瓦肯处子们，Chris发现，和地球人有着很大的不同——又或者只是Spock很有天分。Chris当时的思维根本无法连贯到能想起触摸式心灵感应这档子事来。Spock提醒了他，在三小时——和三场——之后，顶着一张绿得不能再绿的脸向他解释了自己为什么会对某些事情了若指掌。Chris把他吻得喘不过气，说他这是作弊，然后得到了一根顽皮地上挑的眉毛作为回答。  
  
  
*  
  
        “我还在生你的气，”Spock在四天之后在差四分钟到半夜时进入了他的套间；他这么对那个瓦肯人说道。  
        Spock看起来仍然苍白得吓人，而且待在医疗舱的那几天里好像还瘦了一圈。他停在门口，表面一派镇静，但在Chris久经沙场的眼中，他很不确定自己是否被欢迎。Chris叹了口气。  
        “过来吧。”  
        Spock走向他，轻柔的步伐如猫般优雅。 _ _轻而易举。__ 那些动不动就撞上家具或是不知该把手往哪儿放的人们一定恨透了Spock。  
        他一踏入伸手可及的范围，Chris便将他一把拉过抱在怀里。他抱得很紧，但还是顾及到了Spock仍然脆弱的胸腔。片刻之后，他感到Spock回拥了他，靠着Chris微微放松了下来。  
        之后，当他们安置于Chris那比常规要大的床上、Chris的手环着他的腰、Chris的身体贴着他的后背时，Spock开始讲话。在一片黑暗中。Chris早就明白，如果他有任何机会能够听到Spock情绪化的一面，那就只有在熄灯之后。不会有很多，从来不会。都是片言只语，更有甚者，在极少数情况下，是一幅脑海中的影像。  
        “我无法丢下他们，”Spock低语，“他们的生还几率低于百分之一点四。”  
         _ _那你的呢？__ Chris想问，但他没有；只是把Spock又搂紧了些。  
        Spock从不在乎自己的机会；对此Chris早有感触。他在挑衅死亡，这个横冲直撞的年轻人，把自己的生命当作一个数学概率。Chris尚且不能找到方法去说服他事实并非如此。  
        他不知道是谁搞砸了。他对Spock的父母可算一无所知；除了官方资料上的那些之外。而问Spock本人关于他的童年简直就像打壁球一样有进展——不管你流多少汗，墙壁总是会把你发的球弹回来，除了角度变化之外原封不动，直到永远。  
        有时这个两面性会凶恶地反扑Chris。他跟Spock已是难以置信地亲密，如字面意思地到过对方的体内；他见过Spock从来不曾示人的另一面——而Chris却无法更加接近。  
        他试图把这个问题抛诸脑后，但它就是萦绕不去。Spock一直在那里，就在那里，伸手而不可及。他是如此难以捉摸，就像视界一角的模糊轮廓；当你想细看时便消失不见。  
        Spock在Chris的怀中睡着了，他的呼吸仍然有那么一点不稳。Chris给他一点空间但仍然贴得很近，一只手无意识地在Spock的背上揉着圈子。  
  
  
*  
  
        他们在一起几乎两年之后，Chris才认识到他对这个学员那不争气的、疯狂的一时迷恋并不只是一时迷恋。这个认识分成三个部分把Chris杀了个猝不及防。  
        第一个发生在他目击Spock和一位漂亮的助理生物学家——Sheila还是Leila【译注3】，差不多就那样——一同离开实验室的时候。Spock曾在描述他在实验室里的工作时提过她一次，但Chris当时一心集中在计算Spock每天到底在做多少工作而无暇顾及。因为说真的——Spock在学院读的是速成班，同时给四个教授当助教，还修了 _ _双学位__ ，真是岂有此理，然后他在实验室里捣鼓那些地形改造器，还把这叫做“休闲时间”。Spock貌似认为多学一门未知领域作为爱好能帮助他放松。  
        那个Sheila/Leila正在颇有感染力地娇笑，一边朝Spock扑闪睫毛一边让她那美丽的金发闪的比太阳还耀眼。女人们总是知道怎么干这个。Spock脸上是一贯的面无表情，但当时Chris已经相当了解对方。他能看出Spock很愉快，而不管那女孩在说什么，Spock显然觉得那很有趣。  
         _ _我在嫉妒__ ，Chris震惊地意识到。每当他给自己一点时间去细想他和Spock之间那档事到底是个什么性质，他总是以为这就是段露水姻缘；是无害的一时心醉。为什么他会因嫉妒红了眼，就因为他想到Spock今晚可能会跟着那个甜美的可人儿到她房间去而不是来找自己——而且完全有权这么做？  
        Spock准时出现了，当然的，然后他怪异地看了Chris一眼，说，“你看起来很疲倦，舰长，”然后他就拿出了他闻名遐迩的全身按摩，他自己叫它瓦肯神经压，可Chris叫它通往地狱的逃生口。他无法拒绝被Spock的双手如此对待，永远。他想不出有谁能做到。那天晚上Spock让他硬的发疼，让他在边缘徘徊直到他以为自己要爆炸了——最后看着Spock优雅地降伏在他身下，他真的差点就爆炸了。  
        第二个发生在Spock在一次实习训练中受伤的时候。他们当时在练习使用相位手榴弹，有人犯了错误，而Spock刚好是离爆炸最近的一个。Chris像只饿虎一样在他的套间里踱来踱去，愤怒令他无法思考。他咒骂自己甚至不能去医务室坐在Spock床边的事实，咒骂那个在学员做好准备之前就允许他们使用真枪实弹的蠢蛋教官，更是不停地咒骂那个居然报名参加了那个该死的战场培训的Spock——究竟什么样的指挥官会派他去当炮灰？  
        Spock复原和忙于赶上进度而无暇去见他的两周是Chris生命中最为漫长黑暗的两周，这其中包括失去 _ _凯文号__ 的那段日子。Spock应该退出星际舰队。他是个科学家，他属于实验室—— _ _或是莫奈的油画__ ——星际舰队对他来说太危险了。Chris的结论是，Spock必须退役。这才合乎逻辑。  
        当Spock重新出现在他的套间时，Chris已经差不多冷静下来了。他甚至开玩笑地责备Spock没能躲得更快。但那场恐慌发作的记忆令人不快地盘踞了一段时日，如一群毒蛇般在他心里扭动不止。  
        接着最后的启示出现了。他的星舰在整修之后即将重新启航；这是Chris等待已久的时刻。然而，随着时间的推进，他却变得愈加消沉和焦虑。离开地球就意味着离开Spock。  
        Chris试着用漠然、甚至无耻的态度去对待这件事。毕竟，又不是说他给了Spock任何承诺。他们是情人，仅此而已。即使Spock最近变得越来越安静、敏感，对Chris赏给他的每一个带着温情的动作都更加坦诚地表示感激，Chris也告诉自己这对他没有丝毫影响。  
        Spock从未向Chris要求过任何东西。他没去一号船库参加登舰仪式。他们事先没商量过，但Chris一直在等。他准备要握个手，说点“谢谢你的照顾”之类的话，或许还会在某个阴暗的角落里来个告别之吻——因为Chris感觉十分慷慨。  
        Spock没来。最后一台穿梭机起飞了，而那里没有他。  
        等到了舰上，Chris震惊地发现他是多想再见Spock最后一面。被背叛的感觉杀得他措手不及。那个不可一世、忘恩负义、 _ _被宠坏了__ 的小子，连过来说声再见的礼貌都没有。所以就算Chris在睡他的整整两年中都把他绑在伸手可及的距离之内又能怎样？Spock当然不会期盼香槟、鲜花、还有——上帝救他——情人节卡片吧？  
        Chris有朋友和密友，那些都是他所关心的人们。他从不缺少情人；人们总是会被他吸引，而Chris在年轻时就知道他几乎能得到自己想要的任何人。他想要Spock，然后就得到了他，事情不该变得比这更复杂。  
        怀着忧悒和愤怒、还有对这个宇宙运转方式的少许失望，Chris意识到在他的人生里，他拥有朋友也拥有情人。  
        而Spock属于完全不同的范畴。  
  
  
*  
  
  
        Chris在一片黑暗中醒来，随即意识到离他的起床时间还早得很。他眨眨眼，试图找出是什么让他警觉到恢复了意识。片刻之后真相大白：Spock仰卧在他身边，呼吸吃力，每隔一两分钟就有一声不至于弄醒他的干咳从他唇缝中溢出。  
        Chris坐起身，小心翼翼地把Spock翻到侧卧的姿势，以帮助他那仍在恢复中的肺部。Spock任由他的身体被随意摆布，但仍未醒来，使得Chris担忧地皱眉。Spock是他认识的人中睡得最浅的一个。  
        Chris轻手轻脚地起身穿衣，全程仍把注意力放在Spock身上。他保持着Chris把他摆成的朝右侧卧的姿势不动，呼吸稍微轻松了一点。在投去心烦意乱的一瞥之后，Chris出了门。  
        他没想到Phil还醒着，但不知为何他也不觉得惊讶。Chris舰上的高级官员貌似都是些患有习惯性失眠的强迫性工作狂们。  
        “让我猜猜。”Phil从他正在读的PADD上抬起头来，“Spock。”  
        “他一直在咳嗽，听起来很难受，”Chris阴郁地答道，“你有什么办法吗？”  
        “那头尖耳朵犟驴，”Phil喃喃说道，起身走向一个医药柜，“他告诉我他已经不咳了。”  
        “你没给他扫描吗？”  
        “做了，但因为他那个花哨的混血生理，我的仪器从来都扫不出他的每个部分，所以我得问他本人，”Phil一边翻箱倒柜，一边不耐烦地回答，“你以为自己能够相信一个号称无法撒谎的人。”  
        Chris疲倦地按摩着自己的太阳穴。“他不会直接说谎。一定是你提问的方式让他有机可乘。”  
        “是又怎样，我不习惯和我的病人玩心理游戏，”医生恼火地回敬。“拿着，”他递给Chris一个小塑料瓶，“既然他只接受我们的舰长作为护士，把这个给他：一勺兑半杯水。温水。”  
        “一天几次？”Chris尽责地问道。  
        Phil对着某些不愿启齿的念头摇了摇头。“每晚一次应该够了。还有，Chris？早晨第一件事就是叫他给我过来，行不？”  
        “你要干什么？”  
        “打他屁股。”Phil瞪着他。“很显然这种事不能交给你。”  
        Chris挑衅地扬起了下巴：“我能应付Spock。”  
        Phil嗤笑出声：“他只需 _ _看__ 你一眼就能把你变成一颗长了腿的棉花糖，你的 _ _文书官__ 都比你会应付他。Number One也比你会应付他，而她还很会应付 _ _你__ 。让人有点怀疑这舰上到底是谁说了算。”          
        “非常好笑，”Chris嘟囔，“有时候你真是个不讲情面的混蛋，知不知道？”  
        “因为我会讲实话？”Phil坏笑着继续刺激他。“不像某个瓦肯小白脸，我还得加上，他可是把你彻底玩弄于鼓掌之上。”  
        Chris闭目摇头：“你这家伙乐在其中。”  
        Phil笑出了声：“别提了。”  
        Chris叹气：“知道么，有时候我觉得自己周围都是一些没心没肺、把我当猴耍的混球。”  
        “欢迎来到我的世界，舰长。”Phil亲切地拍上他的肩，“现在去做事吧， _ _Pike护士__ 。”  
        Chris对他眯起了眼，但最后还是好脾气地笑了笑：“是的，医生。”  
  
  
*  
  
        最后事情变成了老生常谈的那一套：Chris差点真的为了得到Spock而去过五关斩六将。Chris一直都知道Spock多有才能，但他没意识到对方究竟 _ _多__ 有才能，直到一位负责职位部署的指挥官开始嘲笑他为止。  
        “你要那个瓦肯人？”面前的男人笑得上气不接下气，“队伍已经排了半英里长了，舰长。照这个趋势，他可以选择本区的任何一个职位。”  
        Chris已经一年多没有见到Spock或是跟他说过话了。从一开始生Spock的气到最后生自己的气。现在他想的是如果他不做点什么补偿的话，他会疯掉。一年正好是他的忍耐限度。  
        Chris从不是疏于行动的人，也不盲目地相信运气。他收回在舰队服役二十年来放出的每一笔人情债——自己也承诺了好些——在最后两笔甚至用上了勒索。不过他保证了Spock除了来自 _ _约克镇号__ 的以外再无其它邀请。  
        作为Chris的副官而负责人员调动的Number One，嫌恶地双手往上一甩：“我的天哪，Chris。那孩子最好是他们有史以来最棒的人才。”  
        她根本无需担心。Spock登舰两星期后，他跟Number One之间就达成了唯有建立在同等相互尊敬基础之上的共识：一切正常时他们彼此互不干涉，但万事一团糟的时候他们就能给个临时通知然后代理彼此的工作。他们还养成了用极客语对话的恶心习惯，让周围的每一个人看起来都像个白痴，让Chris的耳朵想要蜷成一团。  
        三星期后，Number One在Chris套房里的一次私人聚餐时宣布Spock是个聪明的孩子，谢天谢地不是地球人，因此没装自大心；他是这艘星舰上她Number One唯一一个不用逐字逐句地对其解释基本原理的人；如果Chris在任何方面怠慢了他，Number One将会非常不悦。她作为Chris的副官的时间已经长到能让他明白，如果Number One不高兴，他的人生将会迅速地在不计其数的方面成为“地狱”的同义词。  
        不幸的是，这次他根本没机会去惹她不悦。Spock对他就像在成为Chris的科学官之前两人从未谋面一样，更别提在高潮时呻吟Chris的名字了。  
        Chris看不透他，这让人惶恐。现在他每天都能见到Spock，他的感情又退回到了那个“愚蠢的一时迷恋”的阶段。Chris不知如何是好；虽然第一次也没好到哪儿去，但激情时刻让一切都变得相对简单。不知为何，Chris觉得这次行不通了。直觉告诉他，如果他敢试着拍一下Spock的背——别提吻他了，他就会在转念之间被一拳揍翻。  
        然而，貌似守护着Chris的不管是啥的神灵还没有结束他们的变相祝福。Chris和Spock首次加入同一个登陆小组时，事态急转直下，即使是用Chris的标准判断。他们被伏击而Chris受了伤，血给洁白无瑕的雪地染上的红色多到让Spock脸色惨白。他的双手犹豫不定地按在Chris伤口上，用毫无疑问的紧张语调呼叫传送回舰，而听着另一头慌乱地解释延迟原因时神色是明显的绝望。  
        Chris看着他，心荡神驰，他的痛苦迅速地被抛到了脑后。  
        “你 _ _还是__ 在乎的，”Chris带着一丝气音说着，唇间冒出了血泡，“你还是 _ _在乎的__ 。”  
        Spock丢下通讯器把手插进Chris的发丝里，他弯下身子。  
        “我当然……当然在乎。坚持住，Chris，求你。再一会儿。”  
        他听起来那么像以前那个Spock，Chris想笑。而下腹的尖锐剧痛提醒他这是个坏主意。  
        “但你……你那么冷淡……”  
        Spock此时真的在抚摸他的头发了，那双眼睛里闪烁的是恐惧以及某些——Chris叫不上名字的东西。  
        “你厌倦了我，”Spock柔声说着，但Chris能听出他试图掩盖的痛苦。“我不愿让你认为我想要再度利用你。”  
        “我从未厌倦你，”Chris低语，发现说话变得越来越困难，但这很重要，“我只是在犯傻。你成为了我的一切，Spock。我慌了。”  
        “嘘，Chris。别说话。”  
        “当你——发现——你是怎么来舰上的——你一定会——气得要死。”  
        但Spock没有；当Chris还在手术中时Number One显然点醒了他。真要说的话，Spock貌似对Chris抢到他所做的一切充满敬畏。他真是太宽容了，Chris想道，被自己的意识前所未有地责备着。  
        而chris总是想要那些自己可能根本不配得到的美丽事物，所以他懂。在Chris终于从医务舱被释放之后，Spock在他的套间等着，而那个夜晚发生的一切美丽得能使古时候那些沉迷肉欲的意大利诗人完全无法描述。  
        六个月后，Number One在又一次例行晚餐结束时从镜框上方好奇地打量了他一眼。他方才提醒过她，说她当时反对自己争取把Spock分配到他们舰上。由于Spock刚刚获得了瓦肯科学院颁发的科学荣誉勋章，Chris一脸得意地问他的副官是否仍然觉得自己当时特意费那么多心不值。  
        “我不后悔雇了他，”Number One波澜不惊地说，“那里有几乎能和他媲美的人才，而且要起来也会更容易。不过他的确有个别人望尘莫及的优点，我说的可不是多了几个学位。”她直直地望着Chris的眼睛，突然赏了他一个罕见的微笑：“他让你幸福。”  
        Chris懊恼地对她微笑：“那么明显？”  
        她居然笑出了声，Chris很愿意能多听听这个甜美悠扬的声音。“那么明显，”她向他举杯致意，“我为你感到高兴，舰长。”  
        事实上，Spock对Chris有一种返老还童的效果，这个功能实在不怎么方便。自从Chris十六岁以来他头一次在管好自己的双手上遇到这么多困难。公共场合里他们从未做出越界之举，但有时候Chris的一天感觉难以忍受的 _ _长__ ，以至于他认定是这个宇宙在和他过不去。他无时无刻不去注意Spock，而到了夜晚，当Chris套间的门终于关上之后，他就像个急不可耐的毛头小子，这事让Spock愉悦不已。  
        要么就是Chris忘了Spock是多么坏心眼的一个情人，要么就是他的瓦肯报应变得更精明了，不管怎样，他们的每一次相聚都是疯狂的、让人迷醉的，而且总是、 _ _总是__ 过于短暂。Chris对Spock的每一次触摸都是新奇的、原始的、其中的涵义蓄积已久，只是曾被丢进了遗忘的角落。  
        他当时一定是脑子坏得厉害，Chris暗忖，才会以为Spock只是一段毫无意义的露水姻缘。  
  
  
*  
  
  
        Chris在回套间的路上已经开始策划报复他的首席医官、同时搞不好也是他最老的朋友，还有Number One，这女人什么时候肯错过一个羞辱他的机会？况且她总是和Spock串通一气；他们甚至会同时挑起一边眉毛看着Chris，就好象他是他们这辈子见过的最愚蠢的地球人。Spock的眉毛，Chris尚且能够忍受；至少它通常会带着一半敬仰，就算他敬仰的是Chris让人跌破眼镜的缺乏逻辑。在Number One这边就没那么好运了——尽管举止冷漠，但她不知怎的总是能够明白地让Chris知道，她仅仅是不想让那些年轻士官们对他们舰长的梦想破裂才什么都不说的。  
        Spock已经醒了。难怪。他正坐在床沿；他的双臂保护性地圈在腹部；他咳得根本直不起腰来。  
        Chris咒骂一声冲向复制机，输入了一杯温水的指令。他迅速地调着药水，Phil那个瓶子里的液体在水中迅速地溶解。  
        “来，”Chris在Spock身边坐下，一只手环过他的肩膀让他直起身，“喝了这个。”  
        Spock抖得像个高烧病人，他一定虚弱得不行，但他仍然试图从Chris的胳膊底下挣开、一边摇着头。  
        “Spock，别犯傻了，”Chris不耐烦地斥道，“它有好处。”  
        Spock的头摇得更厉害了，还在试着逃开。“更——更糟，”他磕磕绊绊地说道。  
        Chris又骂了一声，强硬地把他拖起来坐直，并把杯子推到他唇边。“马上——喝了——它，”他用自己最有威严的声音命令道。  
        Spock本能地作出了反应，向Chris投去狂乱、无助的一瞥，但还是顺从地喝下了杯子里的东西。  
        “好了，”Chris从Spock手里拿过空了的杯子，说道，“没那么糟糕，对不对？”  
        Spock小心翼翼地沉默着，好像害怕去相信自己能够正常呼吸一样。Chris把杯子放在一旁，翻了个白眼，搂过Spock温柔地摇晃着他。Spock被折腾得精疲力竭，融化一般靠着他，虚弱但为那场可怕的痉挛已经过去而松了一口气。  
        “我该拿你怎么办？”Chris轻轻地说，一边帮Spock躺回床上，拉好毯子。他自己穿着居家服直接躺在被褥之上，手指安抚地梳着Spock的头发。  
        “我请求……原谅，”Spock微弱地低语，双目半闭、嘴唇干得让人心疼。“我并非有意……给你造成如此不便。”  
        Chris摇头叹息：“你为什么就这样离开了医疗舱？你知道它会复发。”  
        “希望……不会，”Spock喃喃道，语句含糊不清。  
        Chris忍不住。有时候的Spock冷静干练，有时候的他辣的冒烟，然后，有时候的他就像这样——无防备、乖巧、可爱，像只无家可归的小狗。Chris弯腰吻了他的额头。  
        “希望不是不合逻辑的吗？”他揶揄道。  
        “地球人的环境，”Spock挣扎说道，“感染。”  
        Chris轻笑，躺回Spock旁边的枕头上，聆听他的呼吸；他的整个人生好像和那个声音牢牢钉在了一起。过了几分钟，当Spock的呼吸恢复平稳之后，他开始用平日那种权衡得当的语调说话。  
        “当我是个孩童时，”Spock静静开口，Chris僵住了，“我经常生病。我的免疫系统理应同时抵御地球和瓦肯的常见疾病，但我却对两者都无法抵抗……令人遗憾。”  
        作为回应，Chris感到自己的心脏收紧了，他在Spock的耳稍印下一吻。Spock做了个下意识的动作，像只猫般，看起来好像他想躲开，其实他想要更多。如果运气好的话，Chris甚至还能哄出那个Spock一再强调不是呼噜的声音。  
        “在两岁到六岁之间，”Spock接着说下去，“我见医生和治疗师的时间比见我父母还要多。”  
        Chris的手臂更加坚定地环住了Spock。这话若是由其他人说出，就是在夸大其词。但出自Spock，Chris知道，这一定是赤裸裸的事实。  
        “我的同伴——”Spock顿了一顿，“其他的孩童都认为我是个弱者。”  
         _ _这就是你对自己如此苛刻的原因吗？为了证明你不是？__  
        “我被禁止参与所有的体育活动。我的老师们总是会询问我是否需要帮助移动至下一间教室。”  
         _ _而直至今日你还是会拒绝任何帮助，即使没了它你会死，因为你觉得这是种侮辱。__  
        “然后我便会被送进另一家医院。我发现……被限制在一所医疗设施中是件辛苦的事，”Spock坦白，“我会感受到一种……无力感。这并不合理。”他的声音染上了一丝情绪，Chris惊诧地认出那是羞耻。“但我一直觉得这是最难理解的。我感到如果自己不及时离开，我便可能永远也走不了。”声音轻不可闻。“完全不合逻辑。”  
        Chris明白告诉他这件事对Spock而言意味了什么。又或者，他不明白，他意识到这已经远远超过了Spock平时所能承受的、即使和他在一起时的、坦诚的极限。Spock一定是抱着相当大的愧疚才会给他如此丰厚的回礼。  
        “我不会告诉任何人的，”Chris的嘴唇贴着Spock的鬓角低语，“但你一早就得回医疗舱去。”  
        Spock在被褥下不自在地动了动。  
        “不过你不会待很久，”Chris保证，“你耍了他那么多次，恐怕Phil不怎么喜欢你。”  
        “这真是……令人欣慰，舰长。”Spock慢吞吞地说着，好像每个词都有千斤之重。他的疲惫已深达骨髓。  
        “睡吧，Spock，”Chris轻吻他的嘴唇，温柔地命令道，“你醒来时我会在这里。”  
        终于精疲力竭的的Spock闭上眼睛，瞬间沉入了睡眠。  
  
          
*  
  
       万事并不一帆风顺。有那么几件事仍然困扰着Chris，而Spock的忠诚，很奇怪地，就是其中之一。他自己年轻时代的记忆还历历在目，Chris有时候禁不住会带着疑心去看Spock。任何有如此外表的人都注定会吸引眼球，Chris觉得自己很难相信Spock从未受到过诱惑。  
        这对Chris来说也前所未有的。他从未像现在这样体验过嫉妒，但话说回来，他也从未对任何一个人有过这样的感情，再加上其中混杂着他的困惑和他憎恶困惑的坚强本质，这可不是一个好组合。  
        Chris不曾询问过Spock在他们分开的那一年里发生了什么，虽然这个念头在他脑海里跳出过很多次。当然，Chris本人并不是独身主义者，但这对事态没有太大帮助。有时Spock能使他忘记这些阴暗的思绪，有时Chris则无法集中在其它任何事情上。  
        就像他们在织女二举行外交接待会的那个晚上。Chris对Liem大使早有耳闻，这个人的名声无疑超越了自己，但他真希望Spock能够不用像个脑残粉一样——即使是用他保守的瓦肯方式—— _ _滔滔不绝__ 地讲了这个人一个多星期。Chris看着他，试图不去皱眉，试图为Spock也有迷恋的对象而感到有趣。一个 _ _专业的__ 迷恋——至少Chris希望它保持那样——但那也不行。  
        而Liem大使的回应态度，Chris认为，是他那个年纪的德尔塔人面对一个年轻美貌的崇拜者的标准反应。他们在接待过程中一直形影不离，Spock无止境地提问，而大使优雅地微笑着、一边做出详尽的解答一边在不知不觉中缩短他们之间的距离。Spock貌似浑然不觉，连大使一只手搭上了他的胳膊时也没有做出反应。大使把他拉近，说了什么大约是不该被分享的东西，就为了看Spock因敬畏而双眼瞪大、双唇微张的样子。  
        Chris对此无能为力，只能一边看着一边不停地灌酒。事实证明同时干这两件事是有害的。他的愤怒指数随着醉意一路飙升，到了接待会即将结束时，Chris已经让自己相信Spock对大使的出手心知肚明而他，事实上，正积极地鼓励对方、祈求着被诱惑。  
        Chris悄悄地出了士官休息室，眼前充斥着Spock和Liem在一起的黑暗、淫秽的画面，每一张都使他更加怒不可遏；最后他能回到自己的套间一定是靠着多年来养成的自动导航技能。当他看到Spock一副什么事都没发生过的样子在那里等他时，Chris带着一股阴险的满足意识到，他们将要迎来一场银河系范围的风暴。  
        “你对年长的男人情有独钟吗？”门在他身后关上的瞬间，Chris便恶狠狠地喊道。  
        原本坐在桌前阅读PADD的Spock站了起来，带着不解的空气看着Chris——如此完美，Chris差点就相信了他。  
        “Chris？”  
        “别给我装无辜；我看见你向他抛媚眼了！”Chris喊道，“你的心思都在他身上，怎么不在他的房间里跟他操得天昏地暗？他看起来可一点儿也不会介意！”  
        Spock的表情封闭了起来，站得更直了。“你醉了。”  
        “这让你干的事变得有理了？”  
        “Christopher。我没有做任何事。”  
        “骗子！”Chris瞬间对准了他，“你居然还有 _ _胆子__ 带着一身他的臭味过来以为我不会注意！”  
        Spock小心地审视着Chris。“我相信我离开这里会比较好。”  
        “哦不，你可跑不了！”Chris嘶声道，“想找人操你一顿？你会找到的。脱。”  
        Spock僵住了：“Chris，以你目前的状态我不认为这是个好主意。”  
        他说这话时看起来如此滴水不漏、如此让人愤怒地冷静、如此目空一切，Chris再也忍不住了。他狠狠地扇了Spock一巴掌，然后带着一种丑恶的、漆黑的愉悦感看着那苍白的肌肤上绽放的绿色。Spock的头带着一声脆响歪到了一边，但他的表情一丝不乱。  
        “我是你的 _ _舰长__ ，”Chris低吼，“你服从我的 _ _命令__ ，而我说的是： _ _脱__ 。”  
        Spock看着Chris，眼中是深深的不安；他似乎没有留意那些肿起来的淤青：“Chris，不要这样。你明天早晨会后悔的。”  
        他的怒火再度被点燃。Chris一把抓住Spock，扒掉了他的衣物，有些没有及时掉下来的就被他撕了。Spock没有阻止他。  
        “上床，用手和膝盖。”Chris命令道，因情欲和妒火而晕眩。  
        Spock照做时没有看他。整个晚上他都不曾看过Chris的脸一次。而隔天早晨当Chris带着跟他的星舰一样厉害的宿醉醒来时，Spock已经不见了。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
        Chris睡不着。  
        他躺在黑暗中，听着Spock的呼吸。光是Chris能听见那低缓的声音这个事实，就充分说明了Spock的肺部所受到的伤害。通常情况下，Chris要凑的够近才能 _ _感觉到__ Spock的呼吸。  
        Chris浑身发冷。  
        他早就已经穿着衣服钻到了被子下面，而他套间里的温度也比舰内其他地方稍高。更不要说Chris躺在Spock旁边时从未冷得发抖过；这个瓦肯人是一份集白沙碧浪和正午骄阳于一体的超值套餐， _ _当Chris抚摸他时就更热了。__  
        Chris打了个哆嗦。  
        他试着放松，并哄着他的身体入睡。他知道自己早上一定会为熬夜后悔，而且不管灌多少咖啡，他很可能到了下午就是一具行尸走肉了。他不怎么积极地试图实施星际舰队教给每个人的那些特殊催眠技能，但它们需要集中精神，而Chris实在太累了。他贴着Spock放松下来，让思绪去随波逐流。  
        Spock成为舰上的一员已有一年半，他们之间也有所进展，Chris认为。毕竟Spock明知自己没有完全康复、明知自己可能需要帮助，但还是来到了这里。通常Spock对此类情况的本能反应会是让自己消失于人前、躲在套间里直到恢复体力为止。Spock讨厌成为一个负担，而且他曾经以为如果自己没有性趣的话，Chris根本不会想要他在这里。  
        Chris叹气。这有一半是他的错，搞不好是一多半。他冲动地想去搂紧Spock，想起对方的伤势又停下了。他似乎总是会想要那些除非自己情愿将其破坏，否则无法拥有的东西。  
        Spock如何能够在经历了这一切之后还能让自己去相信他，这个问题完全难住了Chris。他知道Spock并不是个慈悲的天使——无可否认在Chris遇到他之前更加纯粹，但即使是那时的他也有足够的污点，使得Chris那堕落已久的灵魂受其诱惑并下了手。又或者那只是Chris在决定“我要，我就拿。”的时候，被他的负罪感召唤出来的幻觉。  
        Chris在黑暗中呻吟出声，想要住口已经来不及了。Spock没醒——显然是Phil的药剂照常发挥了作用——但他下意识地往Chris那边挪去，直到他的头垂到了Chris肩上。Chris现在能感觉到Spock在他颈边的呼吸，平稳，甚至略微深沉了些。Spock在他身边觉得安全。  
         _ _安全__ 。在 _ _他__ 身边。  
        Chris合上眼。他不知道谁才会是最先彻底堕落的人。  
          
  
*  
  
  
        Spock换了班，Chris连着两天没见到他的人影，这给了他时间去回忆起一切、并想宰了自己。他不确定有任何道歉的方式能被用在这里。Spock那关于Chris会后悔的预言现在看来不能再轻描淡写了。  
        Chris无法解释自己的行为。他不是那种人。他从来不是那种人。嫉妒是缺乏自信的人才会干的事，而Chris并不是其中之一。然而他的所作所为，在妒火之下……Chris知道比起他在物理上的行为，伤害Spock更深的是他的情绪，可这似乎只能让事情变得更糟。  
        Number One古怪地看了Chris一眼，被他无视了。由于心里充满了愧疚和焦虑的能量，第三天的时候他在健身房里待到了很晚，直到自己精疲力竭。他一瘸一拐地回到了套间，发现自己拉伤了一条背部肌肉，现在疼得要命，但Chris在去医疗舱的念头成型之前就把它给掐了。他脸朝下倒在了床上，让睡眠包围了自己。  
        他醒来时感觉到有一双手在自己背上工作着，一双非常熟悉的手。Chris哼唧一声，发现他的上衣不见了，Spock正娴熟地运用压力安抚着他饱受摧残的肌肉。  
        “你怎么能忍受自己碰我？”Chris挤出这么一句。他知道自己应该把Spock推开，但就是没有那个毅力。  
        “你在受苦，”Spock回答，好像那就解释了什么。  
        “Spock，”Chris呻吟道，终于转过身在床上坐了起来。  
        他抓住Spock的双手把它们拉开。瓦肯人平静地看着他，闪亮的双眼里是被抑制的担忧和一些宁静的悲伤——但其中也有决意。Chris叹息。  
        “你为什么回来？”Chris问道，语调中的绝望吓了自己一跳，“在我对你做了那些事之后……你为什么回来？”  
        Spock移开了视线。  
        “我也问过自己，”他静静地说道，“我也试过远离。但事实是……”他深吸一口气，稳住自己，然后抬头看着Chris。“我会回来是因为……我爱你。”  
        Chris颤抖地倒吸一口气。Spock的注视正在缓慢地杀死他心里的某种东西。  
        “不论你对我做什么。”Spock说完了。  
        Chris闭上眼向前倒去，把脸埋在手掌中。  
        “我真抱歉，Spock。我 _ _真抱歉__ 。”  
        “我知道。”  
        “你根本不知道。”  
        “Christopher。”Spock的语调使Chris抬起头来。“我也不是完全不受责备的那一方。”  
        Chris眨眼：“什么？”  
        Spock又垂下了眼。“在接待会上，”他用更小的声音说道，“我意识到了大使是在，用你们的话说，‘跟我调情’。一开始我不能确定，但到了后来，他的举动使我对他的动机毫无疑问。”他瞟了瞟Chris。“我并 _ _没有__ 鼓励他，”他强调了那个否定词，“然而……我也没有妨碍他。”  
        Chris震惊地看着他，就好像第一次意识到Spock确实是个外星人。  
        “为什么？你不喜欢吗？”  
        “不，”Spock即刻答道，一只手短暂地抚上了Chris的手臂，“一点也不。”  
        “那为什么？”  
        Spock无意识地咬住了下唇，他的注视仍然是朝下的。随着理解的到来，Chris感到自己的双眼越瞪越大。  
        “那样他会说的更多，对不对？”Chris难以置信地问道，“上帝啊，Spock……”  
        Spock看上去刚咽下了一声叹息：“我……不为自己感到骄傲。”  
        Chris困惑又忧心摇了摇头。“然后你以为我会无所谓吗？你以为我会看着你和他调情——哦，好吧， _ _他__ 对你调情——而用平常心对待？Spock。”Chris瞪着他，“这丝毫无法替我辩护，但你当时 _ _究竟__ 是怎么想的？”  
        不知怎的，Spock在完全不改变表情的情况下散发出了伤心的气息。  
        “Chris，”他几乎是悲痛地说道，“你必须明白。你从未说过——你从未告诉我……”他无助地停了下来，就是不看Chris。“我并不知道。”  
        “你以为我不在乎，”Chris喃喃说道，既震惊又受伤。“你以为我想跟你上床，仅此而已。你以为我只是在打发时间，等倦了就会离开你——像上次那样？上帝啊。”他再也坐不住，干脆站了起来，“我搞砸的地方实在太多了。”  
        “对不起，”Spock结结巴巴地说道，声音几不可闻。  
        “你敢试试。”Chris瞬间转身面对他，“你 _ _敢__ 试试再为自己当了个完美的受害人来跟我道歉，Spock。就因为我是一个学不会把事情办好的蠢蛋，你就让我伤害你？该死的，”他抓住Spock的肩膀，“光是想起那个狗娘养的在那三小时里对你恐怕比我在这三年中对你都要好……”  
        他把Spock向后推了推，跨坐在他腿上。Spock准许了这个动作，他盯着Chris，瞪大的双眼吸收着周围的黑暗。  
        “你是个瓦肯人，”Chris低语，仿佛是在对自己说话，“而你却比我更会处理感情。帮帮我，Spock，”他乞求着，迟疑地伸出手去碰触Spock的唇瓣。“帮我让一切进入正轨。再搞砸一次我就会失去你的——我不想失去你。我 _ _不能__ 失去你。”  
        Spock吻上Chris的手指：“你不会。”  
        Chris颤抖着阖上眼。“你有这种力量，”他轻轻地坦白，“能够让我变成疯子或是圣人。我恐怕大多是前者。”  
        接着Chris差点从床上摔下去，因为Spock对他微笑了。并不仅仅是向上抽动的嘴角：他确实温柔地微笑了。  
        “瓦肯人叫它 _ _adaya rana__ 。 ‘心不由己’——当一个人的心选择去听从另一个人，而不是它的所有者。”  
        “瓦肯人对这居然有 _ _说法__ ？”  
        “的确。现在极少使用，但被怠慢并没有减少它的真实性。”  
        “我也会使你疯狂吗？”  
        Spock再次微笑，Chris的意识开始旋转。  
        “用某种说法是。你使我的每一天都与众不同。”  
        Chris屏住了呼吸。对其他任何人来说这些词语或许是不可救药地浪漫，但这可是Spock，他的话总是除了赤裸裸的事实以外别无它物。Chris小心翼翼地抚上Spock的脸，包住两天前承受他愤怒一击的地方。  
        “我没办法告诉你我有多抱歉。”  
        Spock把他拉进一个绵长火热的吻里，Chris由着自己靠了过去。里面苦的是Chris的罪恶感，甜的是Spock的宽恕，而互补在一起便成了完美。  
  
  
*  
  
  
        Spock的毒气损伤痊愈后不久，整班人马就因为那次成功的救援任务而被奖励了登陆假。Spock试图抗议，声称他必须赶上工作进度，但Chris还是把他拖下了星舰，并且在这个问题上居然还让Number One破例站到了自己那边。事实证明这是个走运的决定，因为虽然Chris当时不知道，但这个星期将成为他们在任务剩下的一年半时间里唯一能够一起休假的机会。  
        他们也经历了各种坎坷。Chris认为最糟糕的部分是他得和一个瓦尔特长官上床那次，因为这是她们星球定下协议的方式。Spock第一个说出这是必要及合乎逻辑的，但Chris能感受对方的悲伤和自己的重叠在了一起——虽然他在高潮时叫的是Spock的名字这一点并没有给那位长官留下什么好印象。  
        然后还有Number One陷入昏迷的那八个星期。Chris心急如焚，但他仍是舰长，而Spock担任了代理大副一职。他们都忙得不可开交，并且把闲下来的每一分钟都用在了医疗舱里试图引起她的一丝反应，因为Phil说还有希望。Chris给她读那些她所钟爱的古典英文小说、讲述舰上的情况和目前的任务。Spock弹奏他的里拉琴。当她终于恢复意识后，Chris举办的派对足以使奥利安人因嫉妒而绿上加绿。  
        渐渐地，在那些模糊不清的年月里——如婴儿学步般——Chris对他那神秘的爱人又多了解了些。Spock对地球诗词情有独钟，引用弥尔顿或但丁的句子总能让他惊喜。Spock不喜欢有他不懂的东西，面对一个问题时对知识的缺乏几乎能给他造成生理上的不适。他怕自己看起来好笑，而且对自己的尊严的关心稍微有那么一点过头。在Strategema【译注4】上输给Number One让他尤其不爽，虽然他很佩服她的战术。  
        还有，他爱着Chris。虽然他没有再说过，但Chris能从Spock的每一个动作里确确实实地感受到。它在Spock越过舰桥看他的目光中，在Spock以为他没有注意时悄悄提供的协助中，在他进入房间时Spock猛然止住的呼吸中，在Spock抚摸他时似乎在微微发亮的双手中。Spock的爱如同北极星般坚定不移，它在Chris周围的每一处，无形但 _ _就在那里__ ——正如那星光。  
        每次Chris派Spock去涉险时，他的心都悬到了嗓子眼里，可他无法减轻这份担忧，哪怕是一点儿。Spock是科学官——他在99.9%的情况下是登陆队和先遣队的默认成员之一。不论Chris多么努力地要把自己和这些感情剥离开来，他还是无法习惯胸口尖锐的痛楚。这份痛楚无时无刻不在，就像是他娶了它一样；它如影随形，只有当Spock温暖而安全地在他臂弯里时才让他稍微喘口气。  
        Chris没有深究这件事，直到有一天Phil把他叫进了医疗舱，表情严峻。  
        “你需要休息一下，Chris，”他用招牌的严肃语气说道，“你的压力指数已经一个月居高不下了。还有两星期就是你的体检。”他意味深长地看着Chris。“你不会过关的。”  
        “什么？”Chris开口，“你说我不会过关，是什么意思？”  
        “这”——Phil把一张图表丢到他眼前——“是你的心脏监测仪打印出来的。你有中风的倾向。”  
        “别耸人听闻了，Phil，”Chris紧张地笑了几声，“我可是壯得像头牛。”  
        “不，”Phil冷静地告诉他，“你不是。要么中风、要么心脏病发作，你现在正朝着那个方向大步前进，就好像那是个本垒打一样。”他超Chris眯起了眼。“我想你我都清楚原因在哪里。你必须得做点什么，Chris；我不是在开玩笑，这样下去你坚持不了多久。”  
        “我还是不觉得有那么严重。”  
        “那是因为这个房间里只有一个人是医生，而那个人不是你，”Phil烦躁地斥责，“我们已经认识多久了，Chris？二十多年？你知道我不像别的医生——我不会对病人夸大事实来让他们听话。我不会去吓唬人；只有需要采取行动时我才会说话。你的时间到了，Chris。”他拿开PADD，忧心忡忡地叹了口气。“我根本不该告诉你这个。如果我只是你的首席医官，我就会直接开张证明说你不适任。但我是你的朋友，我了解指挥权对你有多重要。如果你想留住它，就休息一下。”  
        Chris试图慢慢消化这一切。他胸口那卑鄙的痛楚哼哼的声音更大了。  
        “我们有一些登陆假。我想——”  
        “不，”Phil摇头，“我说的可不是登陆假。我说的是实实在在的休息，Chris。”  
        Chris仔细地打量着他。“你有什么想法？”  
        Phil直直地看着他的眼睛：“把他调走。”  
        Chris闭上双眼：“我不能。”  
        “你不能的是，Chris，继续这么对待你自己。三年已经是你的极限了。”  
        “但是——”  
        “住口，Chris。你才四十六，看起来就跟六十一样。如果不是它反映了你的身体状况，我才不替你的形象操心呢。”Phil顿了一下，慢慢地瘫在自己的座椅里。  
        “Spock很担心，如果你真想知道的话。”  
        Chris的目光刷地一下飞到了他朋友的脸上，Phil点点头。  
        “两周前他来找过我。Chris，他是个触觉心灵感应者；如果你在受苦，他碰你的时候也能 _ _感觉__ 到。他一直在……”Phil相当不赞成地摇了摇头，“在减轻你的痛苦。你知道他怎么做的？”他又难以置信地摇了摇头。“他把它 _ _吸收__ 到自己体内。”  
        Chris被自己的呼吸呛住了。“ _ _什么？__ 那个小兔崽子——”  
        “所言即是。”Phil阴郁地咧嘴一笑。“他已经干了一段时间了——我猜一年多一点儿。他年轻体壮；他让你在危险区外待了很长时间，但是Chris，就连Spock也不能无止境地承受这么多的压力。他来找我就是因为他也快到自己的极限了。”  
        Chris掐着自己的鼻梁：“我要宰了他。”  
        “那一定能解决问题。”  
        Chris抬眼看他：“这不好笑。”  
        “我根本没心情去笑， _ _舰长__ 。你是这艘星舰上解决问题的核心人物。现在我告诉你——你手上的问题比一整支克林贡舰队还大。哦，别担心，”Phil讥讽地朝他信誓旦旦地一挥手，“你很可能死不了；毕竟现代医学很厉害。但你若想再去指挥 _ _任何东西__ 可就比登天还难了，更不用说是一艘如此级别的星舰。”  
        Chris在他首席医官期待的注视下眨眼驱走疲劳。“抱歉，现在我得去宰了Spock，”他喃喃说着站起身，“然后……我会想个办法的。”  
          
  
*  
  
  
        那个“办法”最后成了一个学院的职位。Chris要了那个位子，假装自己愿意暂时让位等待新的 _ _企业号__ 完工，而不愿留在他原来的指挥席而与她失之交臂。整个舰队只有三个人知道真正的原因，而没有一个人会透漏任何风声。  
        Phil Boyce从舰队退役了。他比Chris年长二十岁，现在只想花点时间陪陪他的孙子孙女们。Chris祝他好运。  
        Number One留在 _ _约克镇号__ 上，晋升成了舰长。Chris为她办了一个派对，在经过几乎十年的努力之后，这次终于把她灌醉了。而结果并不完全是他所期望的。她没有在桌子上跳舞，而是对他讲起了她在伊利里亚星上的童年。Number One是倒数第二代幸存的伊利里亚人的一员，而Chris的眼前充满了由她毫无防备的大脑所召唤出的恐怖画面。  
        最后由于被醉醺醺地要求安慰，他吻了她，而两小时后找到他们的Spock看到的就是这一幕。Number One瞬间抛弃了Chris，好像跟他扯上关系对她那超人的智慧是种侮辱，并且她会回吻是因为出于礼貌没有踢他一样。她神乎其技地将Spock逼到了墙角，向他说明他们两个才是真正的灵魂伴侣，因为所有的人类都是不合逻辑的，以及Spock应该永远、永远都不要离开她的团队，因为她不愿意被白痴包围。隔天的早晨十分有趣，这点是起码的，但Chris永远都不想提到它，永远。  
        他和Spock为了对方从没跟Chris提过他那些小把戏而大吵了一架，之后又为了Spock应该少操心Chris而多操心他自己的前程吵了更大一架。然后Chris的良心终于宣告寿终正寝；Spock和他一起调去了学院。  
        Chris很快乐。他花了点时间才承认；当他终于不情不愿、嘟嘟囔囔地妥协时，他发现自己这么多年以来头一次可以自由呼吸了。他一直坚信自己在地上会一事无成，可他把一个天才小鬼——再加上是他老相好的儿子——从爱荷华一间乌烟瘴气的酒吧里拖了出来、塞进了红色学员制服里。这件事让他愿意去改变他的观点，即使只有那么一点点。  
        Chris对Jim Kirk表现出的喜爱之情足以让Spock出言相讥，说如果Chris只对学员有兴趣，那他随时可以搬回自己的住处。Chris认为Spock自顾不暇，鉴于他自己的助教就差每隔一天就用八种语言给他写一封情书了。这个讨论的发展方向使得他们两人翌日上午讲课都迟到了，而且Spock走路的姿势比平时都要僵硬，Chris则必须在制服外套下穿着一件长袖高领衫，连去健身房也是，一整天都大汗淋漓。生活真美好。  
        美好的日子一直持续到某个误入歧途的罗慕兰人决定它到此为止。  
  
  
*  
  
  
        “你有过一个 _ _老婆__ ？”  
        Chris把持不住。他思想深处的某一点意识到，在他的瓦肯爱人刚刚失去母星——和母亲——之后，这根本不是最需要讨论的东西。Chris自己的身体状况搞不好也更重要，但这并不能阻止他。  
        Spock点头，看上去比起愧疚更多的是疲惫。他张口放出一长串关于瓦肯人的交配习俗和童年时期婚约的解释，但Chris根本无法集中。  
        “你打算什么时候才会告诉我？”  
        Spock眨眨眼，没有回答。  
        Chris瞪着他，不知道自己该说什么或是做什么。他们已经一起经历了那么多，Spock仍对他保有秘密，简直难以置信。某种意义上，这比Nero的酷刑伤他更深。  
        Spock像只热锅上的蚂蚁。他不像地球人那样哀悼，Chris在很长一段时间里甚至不知道要怎样去帮助他，直到有一天才终于明白。  
        “回太空去，”Chris对他说。地球上的每一件东西都会让Spock想起那个已经永远消失了的世界。而在繁星之间，每个人都是一样的无根浮萍。  
        “我并不希望离开你，”Spock坚持。但他想走，Chris看得出来。更确切地说是他 _ _需要__ 走。去保持理智；去 _ _生存__ 。  
        “去吧，Spock，”Chris只说了这个，“当你回来时我还会在这里。”  
        Spock吻了他。然后离去。  
  
  
*  
  
  
        Chris从未预料他能够再度自由行走，这使他如释重负。在反重力椅里坐了一年半，又经过一年的辅助行走，在没有任何帮助的情况下走动让他体会到前所未有的愉悦。极度疲劳时仍需拐杖这一点根本不足挂齿。  
        星舰总部的接待大厅里为了英雄们的欢迎派对而布置一新。 _ _企业号__ 在完成了又一个史诗级的任务之后被召回了地球，而毫不意外地，舰体在任务当中严重受损。Jim Kirk行事颇有自己的风格，Chris默想道，但他能把活干完。  
        当Kirk和Spock走进来时Chris正好在往入口处张望。这是他们在五年任务启动之后首次返回地球。Chris的心跳不由自主地加快了速度，他的双眼胶着在了那个被海军蓝包裹的高挑身影上。Spock永远都能成功打乱Chris的呼吸规律，永远。  
        Chris看着Spock和Kirk一路走来，肩并着肩。他们离得很近；近到会让一个瓦肯人不自在，但Spock看来丝毫不为所动。他说了什么，使得Kirk呆若木鸡地盯着他看了片刻，接着爆出一阵大笑。Spock对他挑起的眉毛里明显包含着愉悦，甚至是亲切的。  
        Kirk的手在他肩上搭了片刻，然后Spock就被Uhura叫走了。Kirk的目光流连于两人身上，而不知怎的，Chris知道他追随的并不是那个美貌的通讯官。  
        Kirk转身和Chris四目相对。两人就这么定定地看了对方好久，然后Kirk微笑，然后他开始迈步。  
        “上将。”他真诚地咧嘴一笑，握住了Chris的手。“真高兴能看到你再度脚踏实地，阁下。”  
        “很高兴看到你四肢健全，舰长，”Chris打趣道，但没说谎。他真的喜欢Kirk。  
        “Spock告诉我你的心情颇有起色，果然还是眼见为实。”Kirk摇头。  
        Chris也咧开嘴。“Spock也跟我讲了你的一些发迹史，”他说，“鉴于他不是个善于夸大事实的人，我很高兴你都挺过来了。”  
        Kirk紧张地笑了几声。“那么我猜这都是真的了？你跟他？”  
        而这个，Chris明白了，才是这次对话的原因。  
        “是的，”Chris十分明确地回答。“当然了，除非当我见到他时，他有话要对我讲。”  
        “不，”Kirk忙不迭地摇头，Chris不禁猜想他究竟在脸上表现出了什么。“至少不是那样的。”  
        “很好。”Chris点头，胳膊一甩环住Kirk的肩膀。“有些东西值是得你去争、去等的，Jim。我两者都已经做得够多了。这是我赢来的。”  
        Kirk的笑容开始变得僵硬。Chris叹气。  
        “你 _ _还__ 年轻，Jim。”  
        Kirk点点头，无需任何解释。他拉开距离，用一种陌生的表情看着Chris。当他开口时，他的语调是小心翼翼的平板——对平稳的尝试。  
        “我只是想让你知道，”Kirk静静地说道，“他是我的朋友。我不喜欢看到他受伤。他已经吃了够多的苦，而我……我会去 _ _计较__ ，如果有人—— _ _任何人__ 伤害他的话。就算有他本人的许可。”  
        Chris的第一个冲动反应是嗤笑，因为在他们彼此目前的立场之下，这个不是很隐晦的威胁听起来十分可笑。但是Chris遏制了那个冲动。他看着Kirk，在那里的已经不是一个男孩，而是一个男人。一个现在代替了Chris命令Spock去出生入死的男人；一个为了得到一点消息几乎把墙壁望穿的男人；一个在规章制度和让Spock摆脱困境产生冲突的瞬间就把它扔出气闸之外的男人，而困境总是Spock的众多情人中妒忌心最重的一个。  
        Chris看着Kirk，无法去嘲笑对方，因为不是随便什么人都能走Chris走过的那条路，而Kirk却走得毫无悬念。他知道最后没有任何奖赏；没有任何胜利。出于显而易见的原因，Chris并不能同情他，但他可以为此尊敬Kirk，于是他这么做了。  
        “我很高兴 _ _你__ 是他的舰长，”Chris说道，语调轻快目光深沉。“我不会把他托付给不够格的人。”  
        Kirk稍稍看了他一会儿，然后露出了半个笑脸。他的目光说明了一切。他想要生Chris的气，而很明显他早就想这么做了——但现在，突然之间，他发现自己气不起来。  
        “我希望您能以开朗的心态看待它，阁下，但我对您嫉妒得要死。”  
        Chris轻笑。 _ _嫉妒他？__ 他在此刻回首自己的人生，看到的是年复一年的孤独、痛苦、和失落。他看到的是伤痛和折磨。他看到的是Nero的脸，感觉到的是对方让他体会过的种种酷刑的余韵。  
        接着他想到那双如同瓦肯星的无月之夜般深不见底的眼睛，想到那双带着自信的有力双手抚过他的身体，想到那对说着“ _ _你真是不合逻辑__ 但 _ _我因此爱你__ ”的眉毛。Chris想到那个很可能过不多久就会去他家的男人，因为Spock从来不喜欢公众聚会。  
        然后Chris明白了他一直都明白的事实：这是值得的；一切的一切都值得。而至于Jim Kirk和以后将会出现的任何人……Chris笑了。  
        嫉妒这个词再 _ _贴切__ 不过。  
  
  
  
          
****\- END -****

 

 

 

****【译注1】屠夫的账单：The butcher's bill 指死亡名单。下文中提到的英国作家帕特里克·奥布莱恩（Patrick O'Brian）写过一本同名小说。  
【译注2】Number One：TOS中Pike的副官，真名不详（Number One也是副官之意），一名冷澈逻辑的女性。 <划掉>Spock的原型。</划掉>  
【译注3】Leila：TOS里明恋大副的妹子之一，还给大副喷了OOC孢子。  
【译注4】Strategema：ST宇宙里的一种原创对抗性战略游戏，出现在TNG剧集“Peak Performance”里。** **


End file.
